The Promise
by TestShip
Summary: Modern AU - When John Bates knocks on the door of his goddaughter's cottage, he didn't expect to find someone else living there. Christmas fluff based on a well-known Christmas film.


**It's the time of the year to watch Christmas films and when I saw this one, I had to write something for Anna and Bates. I borrowed the story line, but I changed the dialogue (and part of the story) to fit them better. It won't be hard to guess the film, but where's the fun in telling you already?**

**Thanks to pussycatwithattitude for reading this through for me.**

**Have a lovely Christmas everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"Sybil! Sybil, open the door!"

Anna walked down the stairs frowning at the insistent banging on the door, accompanied by a male voice.

"Come on, Sybil, it's freezing out here."

She threw the door open and stared at the man outside with raised eyebrows, he looked surprised to see her.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"You're not Sybil."

She lightly chuckled, "No, I'm not."

"Is she in?"

"No, she's in America."

"America? Blimey, what is she doing there?"

"We swapped houses."

"Swapped houses?" He frowned, "You live in America with a Yorkshire accent?"

She giggled, "It's a long story."

He threw her a cheeky grin, "Why don't you invite me in and tell me your story? It's freezing out here."

She shook her head, "Shouldn't you tell me who you are first?"

"Oh right, where are my manners?" He held his hand out, "I'm John Bates, Sybil's godfather."

She shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr Bates, I'm Anna Smith."

"Well, Miss Smith, how about that story?"

She bit her bottom lip, looking at him through narrow eyes, before she opened the door completely and gestured for him to walk in. He walked through to the living room, throwing his long overcoat, scarf and gloves on the sofa, before he sat down, looking up at her expectantly.

"Do you want something to drink?"

He looked around, seeing her glass of wine, "I'll have what you're having."

She smiled, walking to the kitchen to get another glass, before she returned and handed him his wine.

"Thank you very much."

She sat down next to him, turning towards him, "So, as Sybil's godfather you have the right to knock on her door at this hour."

He chuckled and she felt a flutter in her stomach, "She lets me stay here sometimes."

"When you're drunk?"

He looked at her through narrow eyes, "Cheeky." Her giggles made his heart lift in his chest, his smile hard to drive away, "For your information, Miss Smith, I'm not drunk, but yes, I came from the pub." He leaned a bit closer to her and her breath caught in her throat, "My cottage is on the other side of town."

"I see."

He took a sip from his wine, "So, why did you swap houses? Sybil never told me."

"It all happened rather sudden. I wanted to get away and Sybil's cottage was on this website, so I contacted her, she offered a swap, I bought a plane ticket and here I am." She looked down, avoiding eye contact, "But I'm going home tomorrow."

"Why? Can't get used to the English weather anymore?"

She smiled, her eyes searching his again, something drawing her in, "Something like that."

He put his glass on the small table in front of them and turned towards her, "And who are you trying to get away from?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to get away."

She didn't know why, but she felt like she could tell him. She was going home tomorrow anyway, so what harm could it do? "Some guy."

"Of course."

They shared a smile and he gestured for her to continue, "He cheated on me with his secretary and I kicked him out."

"Good on you."

She smiled, encouraged by his reaction, "So I came here, because I didn't want to spend the holidays by myself in my home."

"Well, Anna, I can only tell you this." He placed his hand on top of hers, "He's a fool to let a woman like you go."

They stared at each other for a long time, a comfortable silence settling around them as his hand was still covering hers. She felt a pull towards him, suddenly wondering what it would feel like to have his lips on hers. What was she thinking? She had never seen this man in her life and she was imagining all kinds of things. But before she could close the distance between their lips, he pulled back, looking at her with a smile.

"Would it be terribly forward of me if I asked you to let me stay here for the night? I promise I'll be gone before you know it."

She smiled, "Alright then, I'll get you some blankets." She stood up to get them, but turned towards him again as she didn't know where to get them.

He smiled, "The cupboard under the stairs."

She got the blankets and he stood up to take them from her, "Thank you very much, Anna. I swear you won't see me in the morning." He placed the blankets behind him on the sofa and turned back towards her, shuffling a bit awkwardly on his feet, not knowing whether to look at her or not, "I'll say goodnight then."

She couldn't help but smile, seeing this sweet man before her, "Goodnight."

He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, keeping his head close as he pulled back slightly. They both felt the atmosphere between them change as his hand gently reached for hers, their fingers entwining, "I don't know what I'm doing, Anna."

"Neither do I." She reached up to cup his cheek, her eyes searching his before she closed the distance between their lips, his kiss tender, but passionate as he let go of her hand to cup her cheeks.

With a few quick kisses on her lips, he pulled back, letting her go completely as he looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

She traced her lips with her fingertips, looking up at him from under her lashes, "I've never done this before."

He shook his head, "Neither have I."

"I mean, you're a stranger."

He chuckled lightly, "I am and so are you, to me."

She looked at him questioningly, "It doesn't feel that way, though, does it?"

"I don't know why, but no, it doesn't."

She took a step closer, feeling encouraged by his hand reaching for hers again, "Would it be terribly American of me if I asked you to come upstairs with me?"

He leaned closer, his lips grazing hers as he spoke, "It would. Not to say, very unladylike."

"Well, Mr Bates, I'm not a lady and I don't pretend to be."

He kissed her again then, still waiting for her to deepen their kiss, not wanting to assume anything.

She pulled back again, looking up in his eyes, "I'm leaving tomorrow anyway."

"I know you are."

She pressed her lips gently against his again, her voice nothing more than a whisper, "Promise me you won't fall in love."

He smiled against her lips, pulling back to stare in her blue eyes, "I promise."

But something in his heart told him that it wouldn't be that easy as he let her lead him up the stairs.

* * *

He came down the next morning to see her standing at the coffee machine in the kitchen, trying to get it to work. She turned to him with a smile and he couldn't help but mirror her smile.

"I lost my contacts somewhere last night." He reached for his coat hanging on a chair and pulled his glasses out of his pocket, "There, that's better."

Her heart started beating just that little bit faster, seeing him with his glasses.

"Do you need some help with that?"

She shook herself out of her daze, smiling, "If you could."

He came to stand next to her, a cheeky smile on his lips, "Maybe you should plug it in?"

"Oh that's how you do it here now? Things have changed since I last came here."

He chuckled, switching the machine on for her as she sat down at the kitchen table. His phone started ringing and he turned around as she handed it to him, "Emma." She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to read it."

He shook his head, smiling a bit awkwardly as he put his phone in his pocket, "I'll call her back later."

They stared at each other for a while, both thinking back to last night and where it would lead them.

He was the first to break the silence, "I think I should go."

She nodded, standing up from the table as he put on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He looked up to see her watching him and he smiled a bit shyly as he stepped closer to her, "Have a safe flight home."

A smile crossed her lips, but he could see it wasn't genuine, "Thank you."

Something inside him didn't want her to leave, but he couldn't tell her that, "You were wrong, you know."

She frowned, "About what?"

He stepped closer to her, his heart nearly beating out of his chest, "You are a lady to me and I never knew a finer one."

She felt herself blush, but she remained silent. She couldn't tell him what his words did to her, what being around him did to her. She needed to let him go, because she had told him not to fall in love and now she was in serious danger of falling for him.

He hesitated a little, "You know, if you do decide to stay a little longer, I'll be in the pub tonight meeting a few friends. The Red Lion, in town."

She nodded, not able to speak as a lump formed in her throat. He leaned closer and placed a tender kiss on her cheek, his voice nothing more than a whisper, "Goodbye, Anna."

* * *

She hadn't left his thoughts for one second that day and he felt his heart nearly beating out of his chest as he opened the door to the pub. His eyes scanned the room for her, disappointment settling in him as he couldn't see her. He looked down, taking a deep breath to gather himself. It had been nothing more than a wonderful dream. What would a woman like her see in him anyway?

"John, over here."

He turned around and smiled at his friends, kissing Cora on her cheek and shaking Robert's hand. The minute he sat down and looked back up, he saw her at the other side of the pub. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back, his heart lifting at the sight of her. He excused himself to his friends for a moment and made his way to her table.

"Decided not to get on the plane after all?"

She stood up, reaching up to him, making him bent slightly so she could whisper in his ear, "Let us say, you gave me a reason to stay a little longer."

He pulled back grinning and he lightly pressed his lips to hers. They were both smiling as he took her hand and pulled her to his table, introducing her to his friends. They spent the whole evening together, the drinks were flowing and their talking never stopped. He guided her home when she had a bit too much to drink and they fell into the bed together, both exhausted after a night out. She settled in his embrace and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

He was already up and making her a cup of coffee when she came down the next morning. He smiled up at her as she entered the kitchen, "Good morning."

She smiled as she sat down at the table, "Good morning."

He placed a cup of coffee in front of her and she smiled up in thanks. His phone rang and she handed it to him, "Lucy." She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, I did it again."

"I'd better take this."

"Of course."

He went outside to take the call and she stood up to watch him through the window. Must be a busy man, she thought, Emma, Lucy. She shook her head, wishing she could stop her feelings for him from growing any deeper.

He came back inside after a few minutes, a smile on his lips as he looked at her, "How would you feel about spending the day with me?"

She frowned, "What?"

"I want to get to know you, so I think we should spend some time together."

She couldn't help but smile, her heart lifting in her chest, "And what do you suggest we do?"

He took a few steps closer, taking her hand in his to press a soft kiss to her knuckles, "Take a walk with me through the snow, have lunch with me, you know."

"I think that would be very agreeable."

She couldn't have imagined a better way to spend her day. He made her feel so special and he did everything she wanted. Their walk had turned out into a snowball fight, him overpowering her as they both fell to the ground, their breaths mingling as he lay on top of her, smiles on their lips. She had taken every opportunity to kiss him, wanting to memorise everything about him and the way he felt beneath her touch, knowing she had to end it.

They had gotten to know each other better during their lunch, both asking questions to the other, but she could see he was hiding something. He hid it behind his smiles and the way he turned things to her whenever she asked him something personal. She had told him about losing her parents, about how she came to live and work in America as a journalist, leaving behind all she ever knew. He admired her for it and she hid her blush behind a smile, not used to being admired by someone like him.

All too soon they were back in his car, stopping in front of the cottage, the inevitable goodbyes leaving their lips.

She stared straight ahead as she spoke, "This is getting too complicated, John."

He turned his head towards her, a soft sigh leaving his lips, "I know."

"I'm leaving in nine days."

He nodded, his voice no more than a whisper, "I know."

She turned towards him, her eyes searching his, the small smile on his lips drawing her in and before she knew what she was doing she was leaning towards him, her lips capturing his in a tender kiss.

He pulled back with his eyes closed, "And this isn't making things complicated?"

She sighed, letting her head fall back with her eyes closed, "I don't know anymore, John."

They remained silent a while, both desperately wanting to be with each other, but neither seeing a way.

She broke the silence, turning towards him, but not exactly looking at him, "I'll see you around, John."

He nodded and forced a smile, but he remained silent. She reached for his hand and softly squeezed it, not wanting to say goodbye, but knowing that she had to before she fell for him completely. She pressed another soft kiss to his cheek, "Merry Christmas, John."

The lump in his throat refused to let him speak, so instead he mumbled something that resembled the same sentiment, before she stepped out. He watched her disappear inside the cottage, his heart aching, knowing he had lost her.

What had she done? She had left him, she had said her goodbyes, but every fibre of her being screamed to run after him. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she had let him go. Surely they could work something out? It couldn't be complicated if what they felt was real. She made a snap decision and changed into her favourite dress, planning on visiting him that night. She would go to him, apologise and then ask him to spend whatever time she had left together. Deep down she knew she couldn't let him go this easily.

She spend the way to his home rehearsing what she would say to him and by the time she knocked on his door she had it all figured out.

He opened the door with a surprised look on his face, "Anna, what are you doing here?"

She smiled, "I don't feel like ending this – whatever this is between us – just yet. I want to spend more time with you, John. So I thought that maybe we could start tonight." She noticed him looking over his shoulder into the house several times and suddenly she realised something, "You're not alone, are you?"

He shook his head apologetically, "No, I'm not."

It hurt more than she cared to admit, feeling like a complete fool for giving into him and his advances when all the while he had someone else, "It's fine, I understand."

"Wait, Anna, it's not what you think." But before he could say anything more, a little girl appeared at John's side.

Anna's eyes widened in surprise as John looked between her and his daughter.

"Daddy, who is she?"

Anna stared at him, "Daddy?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am daddy."

Another girl appeared at his other side, reaching up to John and he bent down to pick her up, his other daughter taking his hand in hers, repeating her question impatiently, "Who is she, daddy?"

"This is Anna, daddy's friend." He looked up at Anna, "And this is Emma and Lucy, my two girls."

Emma and Lucy. Now she understood and she couldn't help but smile as they both said hello to her.

Lucy sat on John's arm and she whispered to him, "Daddy, ask her inside."

"Of course, where are my manners? Anna, would you like some hot chocolate?"

She smiled, "I'd love to."

She walked inside looking around to see a Mrs Bates somewhere, but she couldn't see anyone.

Emma spoke again, "Daddy, take her coat."

John smiled at his daughter as Anna unbuttoned her coat. She turned around quickly to hand him her coat, whispering, "Are you married?"

He sighed, "No, I'm not."

She frowned, what was he hiding?

He knew he needed to tell her more, "Girls, why don't you go ahead to the kitchen, we'll be there in a minute."

He smiled as he watched them run excitedly to the kitchen, before he turned to Anna, "I'm sorry, Anna."

"Are you divorced?"

He shook his head, taking a deep breath before he told her the short version of his story, "My wife left me after Lucy was born, six years ago. Two years later I received the news that she had died, killed in a car accident."

She gasped and reached for his hand, completely taken by surprise at his revelation, "I'm so sorry, John."

He smiled, "There's no need. We never loved each other, the only good thing that came out of our relationship is my two girls and they never really knew their mother. It's always been just the three of us."

"They are lovely, John."

Before they could say anything more, Lucy came running towards them, tugging at John's hand, "Come on, daddy, make us a hot chocolate."

He picked her up, tickling her sides as she squealed with laughter, "Don't be so bossy, Lucy."

They sat down around the kitchen table as John made them all some hot chocolate, his two girls questioning Anna on everything. She was wonderful with them and he couldn't help but smile, their eyes meeting a few times as he stood watching, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Lucy stood up from the table and walked to her dad, "Hi."

John bent down, smiling as he lifted her up, "Hello."

"Can we show Anna our tent?"

"I don't think Anna will want to crawl in your tent."

Emma watched her sister with her dad and turned to Anna directly, "Anna, would you like to see our tent? Daddy made it for us."

She caught John's gaze as he mouthed an apology, but she merely smiled, "I'd love to see your tent."

She followed them up the stairs to their room, gasping in admiration as she saw the tent in their room, "This is beautiful."

The girls crawled on their knees into the tent, "Come on, Anna."

John grabbed Anna's hand and she turned to him, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

She smiled, "I want to."

He shook his head, smiling, before they both crawled on their knees to lay in the tent, side by side. Emma on John's other side and Lucy next to Anna.

"I like your dress, Anna."

She smiled and turned her head to Lucy, "Thank you, I like your dress too."

The little girl laughed shyly and moved a bit closer to her, her head resting on Anna's shoulder. She looked back up, noticing the stars above their heads, "Who made all these beautiful stars?"

"We did!"

Emma laughed at her sister's excited squeal, "The three musketeers!"

Anna turned her head towards John, a feeling of admiration growing inside her as she looked at him. She dropped her hand next to his, lacing their fingers together as he turned his head towards her, a surprised look on his face as she softly squeezed his hand.

They lay there together for a while, until John decided it was time for bed. He reluctantly let go of Anna's hand as they got up, telling her to go down as he tucked his girls in. She said goodnight to the girls and went down, waiting for John. She didn't know what to think of all this. She loved seeing him with his daughters, they were truly wonderful, but why hadn't he told her? Did he think so little of her?

She looked up as he walked in the room, "I don't think anyone has ever been such a big hit with my children."

She smiled, but remained silent, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. Instead he was looking at her, "Why didn't you tell me, John?"

"How could I, Anna?"

"What do you mean, how could I? You were the one who suggested we get to know each other."

"Now I sound like a horrible person." He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "This is what I am. I'm a dad. I build tents, I play with their dolls, I read cook books, I'm learning how to sew, I take them to ballet classes. I have to be their mum and their dad at the same time. It's all I've ever done, until you came along." He stared at her, wanting her full attention before he continued, "This weekend they were at their grandmother's and then I met you. I was free to be with you and you stayed. You stayed because I asked you to and I had the best time. But I came home and the girls came home, and I'm daddy again. I don't know how to be a daddy and the man I am with you. And it helps me to keep it separately." He leaned against his desk, his eyes locked on hers, "And I don't want to introduce them to somebody who will leave in the end."

"And since I'm leaving next week, you decided not to tell me that you have two daughters."

"What do you want me to do, Anna? You're leaving next week. How can I allow them to get attached to you if you're leaving?" _It's already hard enough for me._

His voice broke at the end and she felt a lump forming in her throat, "I need to think about this."

He nodded, avoiding her gaze, feeling like his emotions might get the better of him.

She grabbed her coat and looked at him one last time, but he didn't look at her. He couldn't. His heart broke as he heard the door close behind her, knowing he had truly lost her this time.

He went through the days, waiting to hear from her, jumping every time his phone rang, but it was hopeless. She would leave in just two days and she had given up on him. It was his entire fault, if he had been honest with her from the beginning this wouldn't have happened. Or maybe nothing at all would've happened. He came as a package and there was nothing in the world that would make him give up his girls. Nothing.

His mum came to pick up his daughters for the weekend and she could see there was something wrong with him, but he didn't answer her questions. Merely saying it was because he was feeling tired, but it was nothing like that. He closed the door after they left and he stood there for a moment in his hallway, deciding on what to do. She might not even want to see him, but he had to try one last time.

He took his coat and left his home, knowing he had to see her.

He felt nerves rise within him as he stood in front of the cottage, but when she opened the door and he saw her it all left him. They stared at each other with smiles on their lips, both feeling a bit lost for words. Her smile never faded as he stepped closer and cupped her cheeks, his eyes seeking for silent permission, before he softly pressed his lips to hers.

He pulled back to soon for her liking and she didn't allow him to say anything as she flung herself in his arms, her lips eagerly searching his again.

She dragged him up the stairs to her room in between murmured apologies as she surrendered herself to his touch again, wanting to feel him this close to her. They both apologised several times, but the need to be together was too overwhelming. She needed him and he gave himself to her completely, needing her just as much.

They lay panting for breath next to each other in the aftermath and he turned on his side lifting himself up on his elbow to look down at her, "There must be some way for us."

She opened her eyes, gazing into his, "How?"

"I have heard about long-distance relationships that really do work, we could try that. I mean, you must travel for your work, surely?"

She shook her head, "Rarely. How about you? As a book editor you must promote books in America?"

He winced, "I usually let my colleagues do the traveling because I have the girls. But it can be arranged."

She reached up to cup his cheek, "I don't want you to give up on the girls."

"I would never do that, but I can't let you go that easily."

She sat up, turning towards him, "What if we do this, we each travel as often as we can, but after a while it becomes too much. The distance between us, not able to see each other as often as we want to. You can't always leave the girls and I can't leave my work all the time. And then after a long phone call, we end it. And that's it. We never see each other again."

They remained silent a while looking at each other, both their hearts breaking as they thought of that option.

"Or…"

"Thank you." He placed a tender kiss on her lips, "I knew there would be another option."

She looked at him sadly, "Or we realise that this can never go anywhere and we leave it here."

His heart sank, this wasn't the other option he wanted. He watched her as she lay back down and he knew he couldn't do this. He knew he couldn't leave her or let her leave him, he had lost her once because of his dishonesty and now he wouldn't take that chance again. He would be completely honest with her.

"There's another option."

She looked at him, imploring him with her eyes to tell her, whatever it was.

"But I'm afraid I broke my promise."

She frowned, "What promise?"

"I'm in love… with you." He paused, wanting her to know how serious he was, "I know you made me promise not to fall in love with you, but I can't help it. It overwhelmed me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Nothing ever felt this good. I finally know what I want, Anna. And what I want is you." He shook his head, sighing, "I know I come as a package. I'm not alone, I have my girls, but I love you. Doesn't that mean something? I can't stop saying it now. I love you, Anna."

She felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, repeating his words in her head. _He loved her. He loved her. He loved her._ No one had ever said those words to her and had evoked such strong emotions within her. And she knew now for certain that she returned his feelings, she loved him too. How could this be? She had known him for a little over a week and she felt like she had known him all her life? What power did this man have over her?

He watched her, feeling an ache settling in his heart as she remained silent for a very long time. She didn't even look at him and he knew he had lost. He got out of the bed, shaking his head as he got dressed, "I'm sorry, Anna. I shouldn't have said anything. This shouldn't have happened. I made it even more complicated."

She shook her head, awaking from her daze, "No, John."

He held up his hands, "You don't have to say anything, Anna. I'm a fool." He walked to her side of the bed and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, "Goodbye, Anna."

And with that he walked out.

She was too dumbfounded to run after him and she felt like she was paralysed, her throat dry as she tried to scream his name, but she was too late. What had just happened? He had declared his love for her and now he was gone. He was gone, because she hadn't voiced her own feelings.

She got out of the bed, dressing quickly to run after him, but she stopped herself. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe this was how it should be. How could they make this work if they lived on the other side of the world? She sat back down and dropped her head in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks and she let herself fall back on the bed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

"Did you have a good holiday, Miss?"

She looked up through the mirror at the taxi driver, "Yes, thank you." She looked back out the window, muttering to herself, "Probably the best I ever had."

They passed the place where they had rolled in the snow, his body covering hers as he smothered her face with kisses. She felt a tear stream down her cheek, her heart breaking as she thought of what she was leaving behind and where she was going back to. This wasn't right, it didn't feel right. She was leaving behind the best thing that ever happened to her, to go back to a place where there was nothing left for her. It wasn't her home any longer. It stopped being her home the moment _he_ entered her life. What was left for her there if she didn't have him?

"Stop the car."

"Did you forget something, Miss?"

She laughed and through her tears she felt her heart burst with love for that man and she knew she had to go back, "Yes, I need to go."

She got out of the car, ignoring the taxi driver as he called after her. She didn't care about anything anymore, nothing mattered except him. She ran through the snow, finally feeling free as she ran to his home. She was slightly out of breath, her cheeks rosy as she knocked on his door.

He reluctantly opened the door, not wanting to see anyone, but he never expected to see her, "Anna?"

"I can't go back, John."

He stepped forward, "What do you mean? I thought you…"

She shook her head, pressing her lips to his to stop him from talking, "I love you too, John."

He smiled, slightly surprised, "What?"

She threw her head back, screaming her love for him to anyone who would listen, "I love you!"

He chuckled, his heart filled with joy, "You're not leaving?"

"How can I leave when all I want is right here?"

He cupped her cheeks tenderly, a few tears breaking through his defences, "Are you serious?"

She wrapped her arms around his middle, their breaths mingling in the cold air, "All I want is you, John. You _and_ the girls." She placed her hand on his chest, looking up at him, "Will you have me?"

He chuckled, "Of course, I'll have you." He shook his head, his thumbs caressing her cheeks as he tenderly wiped away her own tears, resting his forehead on hers, "You're all I ever wanted."

He closed the distance between their lips, not daring to imagine that she would give up everything to be with him. He poured all his love into their kiss, thanking his lucky stars that she chose him. Him and his girls. The New Year had never looked so promising for them.


End file.
